


a night out

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Dancing, Funny, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe convinces Sam to go dancing and gets a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night out

Sick of sitting around the bunker, Gabe decided to try and coax Sam out. “Sammy, I'm bored. Lets go out tonight.” He pouted. Sam had been reading a book. A novel by some author he loved but Gabe had never heard of. He put it down. “ Where to? Dinner? A movie?” Gabe rolled his eyes. “Lets go dancing!” He said, standing up from the kitchen stool and sambaing to his boyfriend, sprawled out on the couch. “Dancing? You know that's not my thing, babe.” It took some begging, a lot more pouting, and a promise he had no problem keeping about something in the shower, but Gabe convinced Sam to go.   
After a hot, fun shower, they start getting ready for their night out later than expected. In the bedroom Gabe picked out outfits for them. Obviously they had to look amazing. He spent a good ten minutes of searching before Sam got impatient. “ Gabe, what is taking so long? Just pick something already.” He pulled a pair of black leather pants from the back of the closet. “Oh God, baby, I don’t think those are appropriate for dancing. I didn’t think id even see them again outside of the dungeon.” Gabe raised his eyebrow suggestively at him. “Wear them tonight. You look amazing in them.” He fights him on it, laughing the whole time, for another five minutes. They finally decide on faded blue jeans and a Hawaiian t-shirt for Gabe and black jeans and a nice button down for Sam. Gabe warned him, the button down would be pointless because his dance moves would get him so hot and bothered he’d want to take it off. That he should wear something lighter. “If the button down was going to be too hot for me to dance in, why wouldn’t the leather pants have been?” Gabe was shocked at the question. Like, How dare he?! “Maybe you should just wear hotpants, then.” Gabe suggested with a glimmer in his eye.  
Dean and Cas were planning on going out that night as well. Sam borrowed Cas’s car. The other two were going to see a movie. They had decided on seeing an action movie Dean had been wanting to see for a while. It wasn’t Cas’s type at all. Cas enjoyed movies with well thought out plot lines and deep, powerful messages. Dean, on the other hand was a typical guy. He was satisfied with photocopied plots, skin tight body suit clad women, and lots of explosions. Dean sat through, “eat, pray, love” for Cas last time they had a movie night so it was his turn to pick.   
Sam and Gabe arrived at the club. They could hear the bass pumping from the parking lot. People were outside smoking on the other side of the line to get in. Gabe took Sam by the hand and pulled him towards the door. “Um, there’s a line babe.” He chuckled. Still looking the direction of the door, Gabe said to him, “Not for us there isnt.” Gabe nodded at the guard and he moved out of the way to let the couple through.   
Inside the building Sam looked around. The lights were semi-blinding. The music was so loud he could feel it reverberating in his chest. Sipping his drink, he started noticing some things about the place, or rather who was in it. There was a very uneven man to woman ratio. Many, many men were saying hello to Gabe. Many young, attractive, muscular men. Even guys from the other side of the place, they spotted and gave nods and smiles to him, while they continued dancing. Sam grew suspicious. Noticing the type of clothes, or lack there of he realized it, this was a gay club. He immediately thought of Dean. Screaming over the music into his lover’s, soon to be dead lover’s, ear he said “ You can never tell Dean we were here. He will never let me live it down.” Gabe nods in agreement. They chug the last drops of their drinks and move to the dance floor.  
It was really crowded. They could dance without hitting anyone but just barely. The DJ was pumping out a beat that was very appealing to Sam. Maybe it was just the alcohol. Either way, he was dancing up a storm. A sweat storm. They moved to the beat. Gabe was grinding pretty hard on the giant. He loved to tease. After a few drinks and a few more songs, Gabe got really nasty down on the floor shaking his ass like he was trying to sell it. Sam was buying it too.  
Gabe had been right, dancing in public with his boyfriend was really exciting. It was definitely turning him on. Too loud to say anything, Sam grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in the direction of the bathrooms. It wasn’t empty, like he had hoped. In fact, there were men in there who were doing exactly what Sam had been planning on doing to Gabe. He kicked open a stall and pushed Gabe in. Franticly kissing the angel, he ripped down his jeans. Gabe fell to his knees and started to suck the throbbing shaft. Sam was so hard. His whole body was tense and covered in sweat. He pulled Gabe up by the back of his collar. Sam kissed him hard and deep while unbuttoning his pants. He kissed him one last time before spinning him around and bending him over. He kicked Gabe’s legs open so that they spread wide across the length of the stall. His hands were holding him up against the cold, brick wall. Sam plunged into Gabe at top speed, making him moan out loud. Gabe was so tight and hot. Sam wasn’t going to last long. All the heat and excitement was going to be too much for him soon. As he pounded in and out of his lover, he pulled his hips into each thrust. Gabe was weak and could barely hold himself up. Sam let out one long, deep, powerful, moan before he came hard inside Gabe. The shooting of his hot load made Gabe burst across the wall.   
Sauntering out of the bathroom like they had just run a mile, Sam and Gabe went back to the bar. They both had a large glass of ice water. That was enough for the two. They were spent. They regained enough energy to head back to the car, as they did they saw a set of familiar faces. Dean and Cas had just been talking about how funny such a campy, gay club, called “the wild stallion” was in the middle of the city like this. They joked about how desperate for fun you'd have to be to go there. That it was probably just a sex fest, which Cas was kind of interested in seeing. The four stopped dead in their tracks, staring at one another. Silent for what seemed like days, it was finally broken by Dean’s explosive laughter. Sam turned bright red and stomped off to the car, pouting all the way.


End file.
